


You did what?!

by LittleGrayTurtle



Series: Quick Dirty Drabbles No One Asked For [1]
Category: the GazettE
Genre: Crack, M/M, Rimming, literally nothing else to tag except Ruki is an idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 16:06:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13685085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleGrayTurtle/pseuds/LittleGrayTurtle
Summary: Ruki's hand slipped and he didn't notice a thing untill he read the LINE messages from his band members.No pun intended.





	You did what?!

Ruki was lying  on his belly in the middle of the bed, wearing nothing but his Iron Maiden t-shirt, scrolling through twitter, reading the replies. Most of them were saying ‘Happy Valentines Day’ with bunch on heart emojis. He was grinning, overjoyed that he was lucky enough to have such a nice people around him. But when he heard the bathroom door being open, he smiled even wider, knowing exactly who was about to enter the bedroom. Soon there he was, perfect

‘You’re doing this on purpose, right?’ Uruha cocked an eyebrow at his boyfriend.

‘Doing what?’ Ruki pulled the oblivious card but raised his hips even so slightly for his butt to look nicer and fuller.

‘Exactly _that’_ the older rolled his eyes. He walked to the set of drawers and pulled out a fresh pair of underwear to put on. When he turned back around he saw Ruki’s hips got even higher, almost exposing everything that was hiding behind them. A half-hard cock, to be specific. ‘What’s the time?’

‘We have a solid hour before we have to leave to the office’ Ruki swayed his hips a little bit, feeling the flesh of his buttocks jiggle. ‘Why?’ Ruki teased.

‘I think you might get a morning Valentine Day treat.’ Uruha smirked, already climbing on the bed. ‘Even though it should be me getting a treat, but I will let that one slide.’ As he was getting closer to the blond, Ruki was spreading his legs further and further apart, completely exposing himself.

‘What kind of treat, what kind of treat?’ Ruki was wriggling his ass, knowing it was driving Uruha crazy. ‘Like you saying you set up a billboard somewhere in town saying how much you love me?’

‘You know what,’ Uruha lied both of his hands on each of Ruki’s calfs. After hearing a pleasured mewl he begun on travelling his palms higher and higher. ‘Sometimes I wish I could just open my blog and write a long post about how much I love you.’

‘No one reads it anyway’ Ruki joked, enjoying the warmness of Uruha’s hands getting closer and closer to where he needed them.

‘I think that post would get a lot of attention’ Uruha chuckled and finally placed his palms on Ruki’s buttocks, kneading the flesh. ‘Especially if I were to mention how nice your ass looks when you bend like that before me,’ Uruha leaned in and started placing gentle nibs and kisses on the skin. ‘And how tight it is around my big dick.’

‘I would argue with that big pa-aah’ he didn’t have coherency to finish because Uruha was spreading his buttcheeks and delivering a flat tounge lick, starting from the perineum and ending on the tailbone. His opening throbbed. ‘Please, pretty please!’

‘So desperate.’ Uruha growled. He gathered some of the saliva in his mouth and let it dribble from the top of Ruki’s cleft. After receiving a loud dirty moan from Ruki he begun on making little circles with the tip of his tongue around the rim before him. Simultaneously he was rubbing Ruki’s thighs with his big palms.

Ruki’s body was getting hotter. A flush on his cheeks getting more noticable. He relaxed as much as he could when he felt the tip of Uruha’s tongue try to go past the ring of muscles. Uruha’s and his moans became one when the tip of Uruha’s tongue slid right into Ruki. How much he would pay to actually see his boyfriend go down on him like that. Then he looked at the iPhone lying abandoned on the bed. An idea appeared inside his mind.

Ruki was soon reaching for the phone and unlocking it. As soon as the menu appeared he pressed on the Camera app and set it on the front mode. The first thing he saw was his own flustered face, hair still damp from the shower he had few whiles ago. He felt the tongue inside him speed up, heavenly moving out and inside him. Quick streams of warm air landing on the skin of his cleft only intensified the pleasure. Shortly, Ruki was tilting the camera just the right angle to see what was going on behind him.

And there was going on a lot. Uruha’s bush of brown hair blocked some of the view but Ruki was still able to see how immersed in pleasuring Ruki Uruha was. He observed in an awe for a moment how perfect not only felt but also looked Uruha’s face buried in his ass. The blond looked back at himself in the camera and moaned very loudly. ‘Oh yeah.’ Damn, he looked hot like that.

The cry got Uruha’s attention. He looked up, just to see his boyfriend looking on the screen of his iPhone. Uruha needed a while to focus and realize Ruki was actually looking at him through the phone camera. Or was he recording? Either way, Uruha made sure to put on a show so he looked straight into the camera eye with his best bedroom look, tongue still buried deep inside Ruki.

Ruki’s gaze met with Uruha’s one. Holy hell, that was hot, Ruki thought to himself when he realized Uruha was doing that on purpose. Their eyes weren’t locked with each other for long since Ruki focused on the way Uruha was putting his palms back on Ruki’s buttocks and kneading the skin. Suddenly he saw Uruha withdraw one of them and felt a slap on one of the cheeks, ripping a mewl from between his full lips.

The blond’s attention was soon back on Uruha’s eyes and mouth. His boyfriend pulled the tongue out, only to pervertedly lick his index finger and bury himself back in Ruki, now slowly pushing a finger along his tongue. Ruki gasped and put his ass higher in the direction of where the heavenly pleasure was coming from. When Uruha brushed his prostate, Ruki’s eyes lolled back into the skull and he blindly turned the phone off, lying it back on the bed. ‘Please Uruha, touch me!’

Uruha did. He circled his free hand around Ruki’s cock and started stroking it in a fast manner, seeing Ruki was already on the edge. He speed up the movements of his tongue and applied more pressure straight on Ruki’s prostate. With such an overwhelming amount of stimulation it didn’t take much for Uruha to hear a piercing scream followed by a thick spurts of semen landing on his hand.

Uruha pulled out his tongue and finger from inside Ruki’s body and crawled further onto the bed to steal a passionate and deep kiss. ‘Happy Valentines Day’ he smiled gently at his lover. ‘Better be quick about coming down on Earth, though. We have to get going soon.’

‘There is not even a bit of romanticism left in you’ Ruki slapped his boyfriend on the shoulder and rolled away from him. ‘Ugh, disgusting.’

‘Hey, I just ate your ass in the morning’ Uruha’s eyes narrowed. He slid down from the bed. ‘Not everyone gets such a pleasant surprise before work.’

‘Well some people get flowers.’ Ruki poked out a tip of his tongue at Uruha, playfully.

‘Maybe,’ Uruha chuckled. ‘But I didn’t see a vase, only a willing ass’

‘Shut up’ Ruki silenced his boyfriend and watched as he begun on putting his clothes on. Since he would rather prefer watching Uruha stripping, he lost interest and  just took his iPhone to check the time. Ruki unlocked the phone

343 new mentions on twitter? 500 comments on Instagram? Three new LINE messages? What the hell. Ruki quickly pressed on the notifications from LINE.

 

Aoi: _Well I can delete Twitch if I get such a quality content from my bandmates. Damn guys._

 

Reita: _Can we have a threesome one day?_

 

Kai: _You guys are dead._

 

What the hell. Ruki was so confused. He quickly opened Twitter and when he saw what people were tweeting at him, his eyes widened. ‘Uruha?’

‘Yes?’

‘I think you might freely write the blog entry about how much you love me, you know.’

‘But that would bring us trouble, wouldn’t that?’

‘It can’t get much worse than it is right now.’

‘What are you talking about?’

‘I… I streamed live on Instagram you rimming me.’

‘You did _what_?!’

**Author's Note:**

> XD


End file.
